Appelez-moi Mortissia
by Little Nezu
Summary: -Pendant le tome 5- Mortissia Malfoy est le mouton noir de la famille Malfoy. Elle veut faire comprendre à son petit frère, Draco, qu'il ne faut pas qu'il suive les traces de son père. Pour ça, elle est prête à tout, même demander de l'aide à Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente aujourd'hui le 1er chapitre de ma fic "Appelez-moi Mortissia".

J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, les décors et l'histoire initiale appartiennes à J.K Rowling! Seul l'intrigue m'appartient!

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Descendre les escaliers doucement, sans bruit, ne pas faire craquer les marches en pin. Mettre ses chaussures et son manteau sans bruit et sans magie, on saurait que tu es partie. Ouvrir la porte, sans la faire grincer, sortir discrètement.

« Mortissia ? C'est toi ? Ou vas-tu ?

Merde. Il t'a vue. Ton lèche-cul de petit frère. Celui qui pense que ton père est un saint et que le seigneur des ténèbres est bon et juste. Celui la tu le déteste. De toute façon tu n'a que lui a détester.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, retourne dans ta chambre et va dormir.

-Qui ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Qui vas-tu voir ce soir ? Je sais que tu sors presque tout les soirs depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu. Je sais aussi que tu ne va jamais voir la même personne. A chaque fois que tu reviens ce n'est pas la même empreinte magique.

-Non mais attend un peu toi ! Tu vérifie les empreintes magiques de mes fringues maintenant ?

-Oui, toujours. Mais la n'est pas le problème. Tu sors tout le temps en secret pour aller voir des gens différent. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais.

-D'où tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Tu n'es pas Lucius. Tu n'es pas cette… cette chose ! Reprend toi Draco ! Je comprends que tu veuilles savoir ou je vais mais ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Ne deviens pas comme lui !

- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir, je me fiche de savoir qui tu va voir, mais n'insultes plus jamais Père.

-Je vais voir Dean Thomas. »

Refermer la porte doucement mais pas trop. Juste assez pour voir la face de ton horrible frère se décomposer à l'entente de se nom. Eh oui, qui l'eut crût ? Une Malfoy qui rend visite à un sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas commun !

* * *

« Mortissia, cette année je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi. Ta maison n'a pas intérêt de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Reste discrète, ne fais pas d'ombre à ton frère. C'est compris ?

-Mmmh…

-C'est compris ?!

-Oui.

-Bien. Quand à toi Draco, ta maison doit gagner la coupe. Serpentard doit gagner. Je compte sur toi. Et ne te crée pas d'ennui inutile. Pour Potter, fais ce que tu veux, mais rend lui la vie impossible. C'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors en route. »

Lucius Malfoy, dirigeant de la majestueuse famille Malfoy et père de deux adolescents jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Il détestait sa fille. Déjà parce que c'était une fille, ensuite parce qu'elle était à Serdaigle et enfin parce qu'elle n'adhérait pas à ces idéaux. Il devait alors la cacher du seigneur des ténèbres, des autres membres de la famille Malfoy et à tous les mangemorts qu'il connaissait. De plus, il la soupçonnait de comploter contre lui. Heureusement que son fils, Draco, suivait ses traces. Il était fier de lui, mais ne lui montrait sous aucun prétexte, il voulait qu'il se surpasse encore et encore. Pour l'instant, tout ce passait bien. Mais cette année allait être révélatrice. Soit son fils se montrait assez docile pour exécuter la tache que le seigneur des ténèbres avait prévu pour lui, à savoir tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lors de sa sixième année. Soit il ne le serait pas et alors la famille Malfoy retomberait dans les tréfonds de la société des sangs-purs. Bien entendu, Draco n'était au courant de rien, seul lui, sa femme et le seigneur des ténèbres savaient.

Lucius sortit de la cheminée et attendit ses deux enfants. Mortissia arriva en première, suivit de près par Draco. Sans un au revoir l'ainée se dirigea vers le train. Dans le premier compartiment, celui des préfets. Draco quand à lui, échangea une froide poignée de main avec son père et monta dans un des wagons du fond, ceux de Serpentard. Lucius n'attendit pas que le train parte pour repartir part la cheminée. Il ne regarda même pas ses enfants alors qu'il ne les verrait pas de l'année. En effet, il avait décidé de les laisser à Poudlard toute l'année, vacances comprises.

* * *

Draco cherchait un compartiment vide, il n'avait pas envie de voir Pansy, ni Blaise et encore moins Gregory et Vincent. Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'était plus dans les wagons de Serpentard mais dans ceux de Gryffondor. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les regards étonnés qui le regardait. Ils devaient sans doute ce demander qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard faisait dans les wagons de Gryffondor. Finalement, Draco trouva un compartiment vide et s'y installa.

« Mais si Hermione ! Je te dis que je ne mens pas !

-Tu devrais le croire tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il ne ment pas !

-Mais taisez-vous donc vous deux ! Je sais qu'il a tort, ce n'est pas comme ça marche ! Je l'ai lut dans un livre que…

-… Que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque, c'est bon, son sait.

-Je vous l'avais dit, j'ai toujours raison, d'ailleurs… Oh ! Malfoy ?!

-Granger. Ce compartiment est pris.

-Tu es chez les Gryffondor la, on a tout a fait le droit de venir. »

Sur ce, Hermione s'installa en face de Draco. Elle ouvrit son livre et se plongea dedans. Draco se remit à regarder le paysage en soupirant. Ron et Harry étaient restés sur le seuil du compartiment, ne comprenant pas le comportement d'Hermione. Elle venait de s'assoir en face de Malfoy comme si ils se connaissaient et étaient copains. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Eh bien ? Vous allez restés la tout le trajet ? demanda Hermione, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Hein, heu non… On arrive. »

Et ils allèrent s'assoir. Ron à côté d'Hermione et Harry en face de Ron, donc à côté de Draco. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui ne voulait dire que « c'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi Hermione l'a pas viré ?! ». Ce qui n'échappa pas ni à Hermione ni à Draco qui soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Le voyage allait être long, très long… pensèrent-ils.

* * *

De son côté, Mortissia discutait avec Dean Thomas, dans un des compartiments vide des préfets. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, près de la vitre. Un sort de silence empêchait les oreilles indiscrètes d'écouter leur conversation.

« Alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-J'ai un service à te demander. Son était posé, calme, aucune émotion ne passait.

-Bien. Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ?

-Parce que je t'ai rendu maintes fois services, comme la semaine dernière par exemple. J'ai faillit me faire prendre tu sais. C'est Draco qui ma vu. Sa aurait put être mon père.

-D'accord. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Je veux que tu trouves quelque chose qui enlève les œillères que mon frère a devant les yeux.

-Pardon ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il ne me laissera jamais l'approcher !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'aiderais. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un mangemort, je suis prête à tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tout les deux, je veux que nous trouvions quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui ouvre les yeux.

-C'est d'accord, je vais t'aider.

-Bien. Alors mettons nous au travail tout de suite. »

Et les deux continuèrent à parler jusqu'à l'arrivé du train à la gare de Pré-au-lard, cherchant le meilleur plan qui ferait tomber les œillères de Malfoy Junior.

_A suivre..._

* * *

La suite est en cours! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi oui! Je viens de finir le 2ème chapitre de "Appelez-moi Mortissia" et j'ai donc décider de le poster (looooogique, bref). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps (précisons qu'il est 23h22 et que je l'ai commencé hier soir. Je sais que pour certain ce n'est pas énorme, mais pour moi si!)_

_J'attend avec impatience vos reviews (pour changer!) et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou en favoris! Vraiment, sa me touche!_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'histoire initiale et les décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

_Rating: M (plus pour le vocabulaire qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire un lemon un jour, question de conscience)_

_Note pour Naomie: Ma petite Naomie, je sais que tu vas lire cette fic malgré tout ce que je pourrais te dire, merci beaucoup, sa me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fait itou itou! Je te nèm ma biatch adorée!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lucius sortit en trombe de la cheminée et se dirigea hâtivement vers son bureau. Il traversa le petit boudoir, le troisième salon, le couloir du deuxième étage et entra dans son antre, la ou personne ne pouvait le déranger, la ou il avait le droit de craquer sans qu'on lui dise rien. Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'était jamais venu dans cette salle, sa salle. Il s'assit directement sur son grand fauteuil, posa ses coudes sur son grand bureau en chêne massif et croisa ses mains. Il avait peur. Il avait peur que son fils rate son année, que le seigneur des ténèbres lui retire la mission qu'il avait prévu pour lui, il avait peur de mourir aussi. Tous les jours sa vie ne tenait qu'a un fil, et ce fil s'était sa fille. Si sa détestable fille venait à faire quelque chose qui contrecarrait les plans du seigneur des ténèbres alors il mourrait. Et si lui, Lucius, ne l'avait pas encore tuée ou abandonnée c'était à cause de Narcissa. Son épouse, celle qui était censée lui donner un héritier mâle mais qui avait manqué à sa tache. Au lieu d'un garçon était né une fille, sa fille. Et depuis il haïssait sa femme comme il haïssait sa fille, c'était elles le problème. Ces deux femmes lui avait pourris la vie. Il ne pouvait que leurs en vouloir. Mais dans un sens il était plutôt soulagé que Mortissia ne soit pas devenue comme Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa. S'aurait été trop. Une fille, d'accord. Mais une folle, non. Ensuite, ce qui lui posait problème c'était qu'elle lui ressemblait. Normal me diriez vous, Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait préféré une fille brune, les yeux noirs, la peau foncé, la il n'aurait eu aucun mal à cacher le fait qu'elle soit sa fille et la sœur de Draco. Malheureusement pour lui elle était l'incarnation parfaite de sa famille, grande, cheveux blond presque blanc, yeux gris acier, peau très pâle. Alors il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui teindre les cheveux en châtain. Ainsi elle n'attirait pas les curieux qui se demandait pourquoi elle ressemblait tant à une Malfoy. Et ça, il avait commencé à le faire dès son entrée à Poudlard, au vacance de la Toussaint, quand il avait su qu'elle avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Une Malfoy à Serdaigle c'était impensable, surtout pour Lucius. « Toc toc. » Un bruit le sort de sa rêverie. C'est sans doute sa femme, il n'y a qu'elle qui n'a pas encore compris que quand il est dans son bureau il ne faut pas le déranger. Il soupire, il en a marre, marre de cette vie, il ne sait même pas si ce sera mieux lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres aura gagné. Il secoue sa tête, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ! Bien sur que ce sera mieux ! Il sortit de son bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec, au surprise, Narcissa. Elle gigotait dans tout les sens, se tordant les mains, tripotant sa baguette.

« Quoi ? demanda Lucius. »

Son épouse l'énervait encore plus que d'habitude lorsqu'elle se comportait comme ça. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était pathétique, qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Malfoy, qu'il n'aurait pas du l'épouser… Mais il ne disait rien. Sinon sa folle de sœur allait rappliquer, et dieu sait ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

« Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir…

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me prévenir ? Tu n'aurais pas put laisser cette tache à une elfe de maison ? »

Excédé. Narcissa l'énervait tellement.

« Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un elfe, il voulait que ce soit moi…

-Qui est cet individu ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres… »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Directement il se dirigea vers le deuxième salon, celui ou il recevait le Lord Noir. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se demandait ce que voulait son maitre.

Arrivé devant la porte il inspira un grand coup, ouvrit la porte, entra et referma la porte.

* * *

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le célèbre trio semble se disputer. Apparemment les deux garçons ne ce sont toujours pas remis du fait que qu'Hermione se soit assis en face de Malfoy.

« Hermione, vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu t'es assise avec Malfoy dans le train ?! Non parce que là on ne comprend plus rien nous !

-Pff… Franchement ! Le voyage a été si dur que ça ? Malfoy s'est si mal comporter ?

-La n'est pas le problème, reprit Harry. Le problème c'est que tu sais qu'on déteste Malfoy et que tu sois assise avec lui comme si on était potes ! Et tu ne veux même pas nous expliquer pourquoi tu as agis comme ça !

-Bon. Ecoutez-moi bien tout les deux. J'ai mes raisons et je vous expliquerais tout en temps voulut. Pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle se leva, prit sa baguette, une cape et sortit. Bizarre, bizarre. Hermione ne se comportait jamais comme sa, d'habitude elle disait tout à ses amis. Enfin, presque tout. Il ne faut pas oublier cette année ou elle utilisait un retourneur de temps pour aller à ces cours supplémentaires et ou elle n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Bref, dans tout les cas elle ne voulait pas dire ni à Harry ni à Ron ce qu'elle allait faire et elle était partit, les laissant seuls (sait-on jamais ce qu'ils pourraient faire…). Instinctivement les deux garçons se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils montèrent alors en vitesse dans leur dortoir et Harry se jeta sur sa valise. Il fouillait dedans, lançant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Finalement il arrêta de fouiller et leva le bras, victorieux. Au bout de son bras se trouvait la carte du maraudeur. Ron lui arracha la carte de la main et s'assit sur son lit. Harry s'installa à côté de lui, la baguette dans la main et prononça :

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais pour eux, savoir ce que faisait Hermione était normal, comme si ils avaient tous les droits sur ces déplacements. Ainsi, c'est sans scrupule qu'ils cherchèrent le nom de leur meilleure amie sur la carte.

Après quelques minutes de recherche acharnée, Ron s'écria :

« Là !

-Ou ?

-Là !

-Merci, j'avais comprit, je voulais que tu montres. Tu sais, avec ta main, tu poses un doigt sur la carte pour me montrer…

-Ha ha, très drôle, prend moi pour un con aussi…

-Moi ? Jamais !

-Tss… Donc, je disais… Ah oui, regarde, elle est la, au quatrième étage, dans la salle de Binns, avec…Hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais montre idiot ! »

Harry lui prit la carte des mains et chercha la salle du professeur Binns. Lorsqu'il trouva la salle, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hermione en compagnie d'une certaine Mortissia Malfoy et de Dean Thomas.

« Mortissia Malfoy ? Il ya une autre Malfoy à Poudlard ?

-Aucune idée… Et depuis quand Hermi traine avec une Malfoy ? Et avec Dean en plus ?

-Dean encore j'aurais comprit, mais les trois ensembles… C'est bizarre…, reprit Harry

-Vraiment trop bizarre… Hermione a intérêt de tout nous expliquer !

-Oh ça oui ! Et cette fois on tiendra plus d'un quart d'heure ! »

Sur cette note joyeuse (hum, hum…), Harry et Ron continuèrent de chercher des raisons qui aurait put pousser Hermione à fréquenter une Malfoy, mais ils étaient loin, très loin de la vérité…

* * *

Dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage, Hermione, Dean et Mortissia lancent plusieurs sorts de camouflage et de silence, il est évident qu'ils ne veulent pas être surpris. Pensant être assez protégé, les trois se regroupèrent vers une table du fond de la salle. Dean s'assit dessus, quand à elles, Mortissia et Hermione se tirèrent une chaise et s'y installèrent.

« Bien, bien, bien…, commença Hermione mais bien vite coupé par Mortissia.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Draco est en train de foutre sa vie en l'air !

-Je croyais que tu le détestais, repris Hermione.

-Oh oui, je le déteste tellement… Je le déteste pour ce qu'il est devenu… Un fils à papa qui pense qu'être mangemort est un honneur ! Je sais qu'en réalité il n'est pas comme ça, quand on était petit, il jouait avec moi, il souriait, il n'avait pas cet horrible masque de froideur collé sur son visage. Avant d'entrer en première année il était plus excité que jamais. Mes parents –elle réprima une grimace- pensaient que c'était dû à l'appréhension et au fait qu'il allait entrer à Poudlard, mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas pour ça. Il me l'avait dit, peu avant la rentrée, qu'il allait y avoir Harry Potter et qu'il serait dans la même tranche d'âge. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était impatient de le revoir, parce qu'apparemment ils s'étaient déjà croisés dans une boutique sur le chemin de traverse, qu'il l'avait trouvé très beau en dépit de ses horribles vêtements. Il voulait vraiment devenir son ami malgré tout ce que notre père nous avait dit à son sujet, ce fut une des rares fois ou il désobéit. Il proposa son amitié à Potter qui le repoussa. Après ça, il s'est mis à lui rendre la vie impossible, ce qui est compréhensible.

-Hum…

- Hermione, c'est compréhensible, si Harry et Ron t'avait repoussé en première année, tu aurais sans doute voulut te venger, non ?

-Ils m'ont repoussé, et non je n'ai pas cherché à me venger. C'est typiquement Malfoyien et Serpentard, c'est tout.

-Mouais… Bon, je reprends. Après que Potter l'ai repoussé, il a commencé à lui rendre la vie impossible et à écouter et accepter les pensés de mon père. C'est quelque part par la que sa mentalité a vraiment changé.

-ça ne doit pas être que parce qu'Harry a refusé son amitié, il doit y avoir d'autre chose, comme l'influence des Serpentard, son père qui le pousse toujours à faire mieux…pensa à voix haute Hermione.

-Oui, possible, même très probable…

-On n'a qu'à lui trouver une copine ! lança Dean.

-Tu m'expliques le rapport avec ce qu'on est en train de dire Dean ? demanda Mortissia.

-Y'en a pas. Je me disais juste que s'il a une copine il l'écoutera et entendra peut-être raison.

-Peu probable, très peu probable… souffla Mortissia.

-Mais si, mais si ! C'est possible ! Et puis de toute façon on n'a pas d'autres plans ! Donc, vous allez faire ce que je dis !

-Mon dieu, tu m'exaspère… Mais à défaut d'autre chose, on va essayer ça…

-Quel est son type de fille ? demanda Hermione.

-A-U-C-U-N-E idée !

-ton aide nous est précieuse, vraiment, merci Mortissia !

-Tss…

-Bon, regardez, j'ai une idée. Dit Hermione. »

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin, d'une plume et d'un pot d'encre et écrivit :

_Trouver une copine à Draco Malfoy_

_Phase 1 : repérage_

_-s'assurer que Malfoy n'est pas homo_

_-en regardant les filles qu'il mate, définir son type de fille_

_-parmi les filles, en trouver une qui est du « type Malfoy » et qui soit plutôt intéresser par Malfoy_

_Phase 2 : Préparation du terrain_

_-Faire croire à cette fille que Malfoy s'intéresse à elle_

_-Faire croire à Malfoy que cette fille s'intéresse à lui_

_Phase 3 : Attaque_

_-Les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre_

« Et voila ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Un peu biscornu et compliqué, mais réalisable, dit Mortissia.

-Heu ouais, sa pourrait le faire.

-A défaut d'autre chose on se contentera de ça ! Et maintenant tout le monde au lit, on continuera demain ! Il doit être une heure du matin.

-Ah oui, effectivement il est tard… Bonne nuit les harpies !

-D'où tu nous appelle comme ça toi ? Reviens là tout de suite Dean ! »

Mais il était déjà partit en courant. Mortissia se leva à son tour et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione qui fit de même. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la porte et se séparèrent, l'un montant à la tour Gryffondor et l'autre montant vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Demain allait être une longue journée…

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, alors? Comment trouvé vous cette suite? Donnez moi vos avis, conseils, critiques, j'accepte tout!

Je ne sais pas encore quand viendra le prochain chapitre mais j'y travaille!


	3. Chapter 3

_A que coucou ! Me voici enfin avec le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de poster si tard, mais il a été plutôt dur à écrire, non pas qu'il y ai des événements très compliqués mais avec le collège, les devoirs, la flemmardise… (Surtout la flemmardise ! et je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe !)_

_Enfin voila ! Il est là !_

_Et je tenais à remercier tout les gens qui ont mis des reviews ! MERCI !_

**IMPORTANT ! J'ai changé la fin du chapitre 2 ! Je remets donc la fin ici, que vous ne soyez pas perdu !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 (fin) :

Dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage, Hermione, Dean et Mortissia lancent plusieurs sorts de camouflage et de silence, il est évident qu'ils ne veulent pas être surpris. Pensant être assez protégé, les trois se regroupèrent vers une table du fond de la salle. Dean s'assit dessus, quand à elles, Mortissia et Hermione se tirèrent une chaise et s'y installèrent.

« Bien, bien, bien…, commença Hermione mais bien vite coupé par Mortissia.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Draco est en train de foutre sa vie en l'air !

-Je croyais que tu le détestais, repris Hermione.

-Oh oui, je le déteste tellement… Je le déteste pour ce qu'il est devenu… Un fils à papa qui pense qu'être mangemort est un honneur ! Je sais qu'en réalité il n'est pas comme ça, quand on était petit, il jouait avec moi, il souriait, il n'avait pas cet horrible masque de froideur collé sur son visage. Avant d'entrer en première année il était plus excité que jamais. Mes parents –elle réprima une grimace- pensaient que c'était dû à l'appréhension et au fait qu'il allait entrer à Poudlard, mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas pour ça. Il me l'avait dit, peu avant la rentrée, qu'il allait y avoir Harry Potter et qu'il serait dans la même tranche d'âge. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était impatient de le revoir, parce qu'apparemment ils s'étaient déjà croisés dans une boutique sur le chemin de traverse, qu'il l'avait trouvé très beau en dépit de ses horribles vêtements. Il voulait vraiment devenir son ami malgré tout ce que notre père nous avait dit à son sujet, ce fut une des rares fois ou il désobéit. Il proposa son amitié à Potter qui le repoussa. Après ça, il s'est mis à lui rendre la vie impossible, ce qui est compréhensible.

-Hum…

- Hermione, c'est compréhensible, si Harry et Ron t'avait repoussé en première année, tu aurais sans doute voulut te venger, non ?

-Ils m'ont repoussé, et non je n'ai pas cherché à me venger. C'est typiquement Malfoyien et Serpentard, c'est tout.

-Mouais… Bon, je reprends. Après que Potter l'ai repoussé, il a commencé à lui rendre la vie impossible et à écouter et accepter les pensés de mon père. C'est quelque part par la que sa mentalité a vraiment changé.

-ça ne doit pas être que parce qu'Harry a refusé son amitié, il doit y avoir d'autre chose, comme l'influence des Serpentard, son père qui le pousse toujours à faire mieux…pensa à voix haute Hermione.

-Oui, possible, même très probable…

-On n'a qu'à lui trouver une copine ! lança Dean.

-Tu m'expliques le rapport avec ce qu'on est en train de dire Dean ? demanda Mortissia.

-Y'en a pas. Je me disais juste que s'il a une copine il l'écoutera et entendra peut-être raison.

-Peu probable, très peu probable… souffla Mortissia.

-Mais si, mais si ! C'est possible ! Et puis de toute façon on n'a pas d'autres plans ! Donc, vous allez faire ce que je dis !

-Mon dieu, tu m'exaspère… Mais à défaut d'autre chose, on va essayer ça…

-Quel est son type de fille ? demanda Hermione.

-A-U-C-U-N-E idée !

-ton aide nous est précieuse, vraiment, merci Mortissia !

-Tss…

-Bon, regardez, j'ai une idée. Dit Hermione. »

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin, d'une plume et d'un pot d'encre et écrivit :

_Trouver une copine à Draco Malfoy_

_Phase 1 : repérage_

_-s'assurer que Malfoy n'est pas homo_

_-en regardant les filles qu'il mate, définir son type de fille_

_-parmi les filles, en trouver une qui est du « type Malfoy » et qui soit plutôt intéresser par Malfoy_

_Phase 2 : Préparation du terrain_

_-Faire croire à cette fille que Malfoy s'intéresse à elle_

_-Faire croire à Malfoy que cette fille s'intéresse à lui_

_Phase 3 : Attaque_

_-Les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre_

« Et voila ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Un peu biscornu et compliqué, mais réalisable, dit Mortissia.

-Heu ouais, sa pourrait le faire.

-A défaut d'autre chose on se contentera de ça ! Et maintenant tout le monde au lit, on continura demain ! Il doit être une heure du matin.

-Ah oui, effectivement il est tard… Bonne nuit les harpies !

-D'où tu nous appelle comme ça toi ? Reviens là tout de suite Dean ! »

Mais il était déjà partit en courant. Mortissia se leva à son tour et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione qui fit de même. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la porte et se séparèrent, l'un montant à la tour Gryffondor et l'autre montant vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Demain allait être une longue journée…

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Dans les escaliers menant à la grande salle on entend des voix. Des voix fortes, qui semblent se disputer. Une fille et deux garçons, des cinquième années. La fille ne parle presque pas, elle ne dit que « non » et « ça ne vous regarde pas ». Les garçons, quant à eux, crient et s'époumonent. Ils veulent savoir ce qu'a fait la fille la veille. Hermione, la fille, exaspérée par l'entêtement de ses deux amis, lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne. La grande salle n'est plus loin maintenant. Harry et Ron se rentre dedans pour éviter Hermione qui s'est arrêté net. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Elle semble réfléchir. Elle ouvre encore une fois la bouche et parle.

« Harry et Ron, tout ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas. J'ai le droit, en tant que préfète, de sortir après le couvre-feu. J'ai aussi le droit, si j'en aie envie, d'aller voir d'autre amis que vous. Et si vous tenez tant à le savoir, Mortissia est la sœur de Malfoy mais elle ne lui ressemble pas, en plus elle est à Serdaigle. Maintenant lâchez-moi, j'ai faim et il faut que je sois en forme pour mon premier cours de l'année. »

Dès qu'elle eut finit de parler, elle se retourna et fouetta le visage de Ron avec ses cheveux. Ses deux amis la suivirent quelque minute plus tard, après avoir assimilé ses phrases.

Le plafond de la Grande salle est gris, orageux, il fait le même temps dehors. Les quatre tables sont bien là, Serpentard à gauche, Gryffondor à droite, fidèles à leurs postes. Ce fut une des nombreuses idées de Salazar Serpentard après sa dispute avec Godric Gryffondor. « Plus mes élèves éviteront Gryffondor, mieux je me porterais » avait-il dit.

Hermione s'était assise à côté de Dean et semblaient en grande discussion. Dean brassait l'air avec ses bras tandis qu'Hermione lui mettait un livre sous le nez. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté d'eux et commencèrent à manger toast à la confiture et pan cakes au sirop d'érable.

Pendant que tout les quatre mangent tranquillement, la grande salle se remplit lentement, le brouhaha, lui, monte plus vite. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit passer dans les rangs les emplois du temps de chacun. Hermione parcourut très vite le parchemin et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Hermione ? demanda Ron d'un ton affligé. On a un double cours de potion –en plus avec les Serpentard-, divination et encore un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal… Rogue, Trelawney et cette Ombrage, tout ça dans la même journée ! »

Dean s'était lui aussi mis à sourire, mais plus discrètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Serpentard pour vérifier que Malfoy était bien là, le nez plongé dans son thé.

« Et alors ? Je trouve, au contraire que c'est une magnifique journée ! En plus, nous allons pouvoir mettre en pratique les conseils du choixpeau… Vous savez, « Restez unis, rapprochez-vous… ». Hermione rayonnait.

-si sa veut dire qu'on doit devenir amis avec les Serpentard tu peut toujours rêver, répliqua Ron.

-Je pense qu'il serait dommage de ne pas tenter un rapprochement entre les maisons, dit Hermione énervé contre la mauvaise volonté de Ron. –En plus, je vais pouvoir observer Draco, pensa t'elle.-

-Ron attend, on a aussi un cours d'histoire de la magie en première heure ! fit remarquer Harry. C'est le pire lundi qu'on ait jamais eut…

-Et on ferait bien d'y aller ! Levez-vous les garçons ! s'écria Hermione. »

Les deux se levèrent à contrecœur en soupirant à l'unisson. Ils se trainèrent hors de la grande salle le plus lentement possible. Hermione, qui menait la marche, leur jetait des regards exaspérés et mécontent.

Devant la table de Serdaigle ou une petite centaine d'élèves en uniformes noirs et bleus mangeaient et parlaient, elle regarda très attentivement celle des Serpentard. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy, coincé entre Blaise et Pansy, qui soutint le sien plusieurs secondes pour finalement se détourner en soupirant.

Quelque secondes avant de sortir de la Grande salle, elle regarda une dernière fois la table des verts et argent et vit que les yeux de Draco étaient posés avec insistance sur Harry et plus exactement son fessier.

« Il prépare déjà un mouvais coup… pensa t-elle, exaspéré.»

Le trio d'or arriva un peu à l'avance devant la salle d'Histoire de la magie et Ron s'accouda au mur à côté de la porte et commença à parler Quidditch avec Harry qui se tenait debout, face à lui, Hermione s'était assise par terre et relisait son manuel d'Histoire de la magie.

« … Oui c'est sur, la plupart des fans des tornades de Tutshill ne le sont que parce qu'ils sont en tête de la Coupe. C'est désolant ! Tu vois Harry, les canons de Chudley, c'est une valeur sûre. Je suis fan de cette équipe depuis près de 10 ans…

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Ron, mais quant à moi, je préfère les comètes d'Orion, je trouve leur attrapeur beaucoup plus doué et les batteurs arrivent toujours à faire sortir un poursuiveur adverse… »

Alors que les autres élèves commencèrent à affluer dans le couloir, une grande fille noire avec de longues tresses courait en poussant tout le monde

« Salut, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Passé de bonnes vacances?

Et sans attendre, elle ajouta :

-J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-ça, c'est cool, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Maintenant qu'Olivier est parti, il nous faut un nouveau gardien. Les essais sont prévus vendredi à cinq heures, et je veux que toute l'équipe soit là, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry. J'y serais !

-J'avais oublié que Dubois était parti, dit Hermione d'un air absent. »

Angelina repartit par là ou elle était arrivée, toujours en courant.

Maintenant, tous les élèves attendaient devant la porte que la cloche sonne le début des cours malgré le manque d'enthousiasme apparent. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie était sans doute le plus ennuyant de tout Poudlard, même les Veracrasses d'Hagrid étaient plus intéressant ! Pourtant s'aurait put être une matière agréable si seulement le professeur, monsieur Binns, était moins soporifique.

« Entrez… fit la voix lente et monotone du professeur. »

Les élèves entrèrent, s'installèrent et se préparèrent à une heure de sommeil en plus. Certains lançaient même des sortilèges pour rendre la table plus moelleuse. Seule Hermione avait le pouvoir de résister aux pouvoirs soporifiques de Binns. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, faisaient un pendu sur un morceau de parchemin. L'heure passait lentement (un peu comme un cours d'allemand un vendredi en dernière heure (1)).

Lorsque la cloche retentit, plusieurs élèves sursautèrent, certains n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer et à leurs têtes on voyait bien qu'ils avaient encore envie de dormir. Binns traversa le tableau noir et tout le monde sortit.

Hermione avait l'air indigné de voir que ses deux amis avaient ENCORE passé l'heure à ne rien faire.

« Et que ce passera r-il, demanda t-elle avec froideur, si je refusais de vous donner mes notes cette année ?

-On raterait nos BUSE, répondit Ron, si tu veux avoir ça sur la conscience…

-En tout cas, vous le mériteriez, répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant. »

Elle sortit la première dans la cours humide, il tombait une petite pluie brumeuse qui rendait floues les silhouettes des élèves réfugiés sous les colonnes.

Les trois se dirigèrent instinctivement vers leur petit coin à l'écart, sous une petite corniche. Ron sauta sur le petit muret et ferma les yeux. Hermione s'y assit à son tour et sortit un livre. Harry ne put que rester debout, en les regardant.

Alors qu'Hermione semblait complètement absorbé par son livre de runes anciennes, elle releva brusquement la tête.

« Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Malfoy qui te regardait avec son air de conspirateur, fait attention, je crois qu'il en veut à tes fesses.

-A mes fesses ? S'étonna le concerné.

-Oui, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il regardait dans la Grande salle…

-Harry… Commença Ron. »

Mais c'était trop tard, Cho Chang avait attrapé le bras d'Harry et ne semblait pas vouloir le lacher de si tôt.

"Oh non, pensa Harry."

Il aimait bien Cho mais il la trouvait moins belle que l'année dernière, ses traits étaient tirés et elle semblait constamment être sur le point de pleurer, elle était fade.

Harry ne voulait pas que Cho le prenne comme un lot de consolation, un remplaçant pour Cédric ou un trophée parce qu'il était le Survivant. Il avait donc pris ses distances, l'avait ignoré dans le train, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne remplacerait pas Cédric et qu'il n'était pas une chose que l'on brandissait en disant « J'ai attrapé le Survivant, regardez-moi ! ».

Mais surtout, il ne la comprenait pas, elle aurait dû le haïr, il était celui qui était sortit vivant du labyrinthe, au lieu de venir le voir comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Harry !

-Salut, dit il sombrement.

-Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? demanda t-elle mielleusement.

-Tout est relatif… répondit il, évasivement.

-C'est un badge des tornades de Tutshill que tu as là ? demanda soudainement Ron en pointant du doigt le badge bleu ciel frappé d'un double T. Tu n'es quand même pas une de leurs supporters quand même ?

-Heu… Si, répondit-elle

-Depuis toujours ou juste parce qu'ils sont en tête du championnat ?

- Depuis toujours, dit-elle précipitamment les joues teintées de rose. Je dois y aller, à plus Harry ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant en faisant un petit signe de la main à Harry.

« Merci Ron, tu viens de me sauver la vie ! Je ne supporte plus de lui parler, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait ça juste pour sortir avec moi parce que je suis Celui-Qui-As-Survécu... Et je suis sûr qu'elle me déteste !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te détesterait ? Le questionna Hermione.

-Elle pense sans doute que j'aurais dû mourir à la place de Cédric…

-Mais non ! Tu pense vraiment qu'elle est aussi tordue ?!

-Oh oui ! Et elle me fait un peu peur…

-Alors là, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Tu-Sais-Qui ne te fait pas peur mais Cho Chang si ! T'a un problème ! s'écria Ron.

Harry sourit franchement et hermione rit discrètement.

« Bon allez ! Direction les cachots ! claironna Hermione !

-Hermione, tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance, tu le sais ça ? lui dit Ron.

- Désolé… dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1) Désolé aux fans d'Allemand mais chez moi c'est un sujet tabou. La prof, les cours, les sujets, les notes, la langue, tout dans l'Allemand m'énerve au plus haut point ! D'ailleurs, la seule phrase que je connaisse est « Ich habe keine lust zu arbeiten », littéralement, « je n'ai pas envie de travailler ».

Et je me réserve l'épisode des cachots pour plus tard, histoire de vous faire mariner un peu… Gniark gniark gniark !


	4. Chapter 4

**Posté le** : 23/04/14

* * *

**Note de l'auteuse : **Roooh ça va hein ! Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre et je m'excuse. Courbette profonde tel un fidèle elfe de maison. Mais j'ai une excuse ! Il est long ! Enfin, un peu quand même… 12 page word ! C'est plutôt bien non ? Ok, je vais me pendre. Et merci à tous pour les reviews, les ajouts en alertes et en favoris ! C'est trop gentil ! N'hésitez pas à continuer d'ailleurs ! Et je voulais aussi vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est que très légèrement corrigé –remarque ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude mais bon-

**Playlist (ou musique utilisée pendant l'écriture du chapitre)**

Our time – Lily Allen **/** The love club – Lorde **/** Don't wanna dance - Mo **/** Somewhere only we know – Lily Allen **/** Metal and dust – London Grammar **/**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les trois Gryffondor entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle dans le sombre cachot. Chacun avait la mine maussade, seuls quelques Serpentard souriaient avec défis.

« Taisez-vous, s'écria la voix glacée de Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle dans un tourbillon de cape noire. »

Bien sur, ces mots n'avaient servis à rien, aucun élève n'était assez fou pour bavarder en cours de potion. Rogue commença son charabia sur le philtre de paix et les B.U.S.E et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans de cours, Hermione n'écouta pas. Elle était entrée dans la phase d'observation et d'espionnage sur la personne de Draco Malfoy.

Ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel, son uniforme impeccable, sa posture droite et haute et son regard hautain et glacial faisaient de lui le parfait petit Serpentard, il était à l'image même de son père.

Mais au fil du cours son visage se décrispa, ses gestes se firent fluides et son regard s'emplit de passion. Hermione s'attendrit devant ce tableau elle voyait enfin le vrai Draco, celui qui, devant son chaudron respirait librement.

Mais il reprit son masque d'impassibilité lorsque Rogue s'approcha d'Harry qui commençait déjà à s'énerver rien qu'à la vue de son professeur.

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que c'est, ça ? dit-il en balançant sa main de manière dédaigneuse vers le chaudron d'Harry.

- Hum, un… Un philtre de paix, répondit le concerné, tendu.

-Savez-vous lire Potter ? reprit l'horrible voix glacé de Rogue. »

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre du côté des Serpentard.

« Je… Oui.

-Je ne pense pas. Vous avez oublié l'éllébore, troisième ligne des instructions… EVANESCO ! »

Il retourna à son bureau en faisant tourbillonner ses capes et regarda Harry d'un air vainqueur. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas lâchée des yeux Malfoy qui serrait très fortement sa baguette dans sa main droite en regardant hargneusement son professeur et parrain.

Au moment où Rogue avait commencé à parler à Harry il s'était tendu tout comme lui et ses yeux avaient reflétés une colère sans pareil, comme s'il voulait que Rogue laisse Harry tranquille. Ensuite, lorsque son ami avait ouvert la bouche pour parle, elle avait vu la respiration de Malfoy se bloquer et enfin, quand le professeur visa la potion d'un « evanesco » il s'était tendu encore plus, les lèvres pincées. Hermione n'e tira aucune conclusion, sauf peut-être que Draco était moins dédaigneux envers Harry qu'elle le croyait et qu'il adorait vraiment les potions.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le trio d'or sortit en premier de la « salle de classe ». Ils marchaient vite mais furent dépassés par un Malfoy impassible et un Zabini euphorique.

« Alors Potter, toujours aussi bon qu'un Scroutt à pétard en potion,

-Tais-toi Zabini, siffla Ron. »

Mais le concerné n'en eut cure.

« Comment oses-tu me parler la Bellette ?! fit-il, faussement indigné.

-La ferme, grinça Ron.

- Viens Ron, il n'e vaut pas la peine, lui dit Harry. »

Les trois amis se remirent en marche et continuèrent leur chemin sans se soucier des quolibets lancés par Zabini quand :

« Hey Potter ! Appela la voix traînante de Malfoy.

- Quoi ? répondit Harry en se retournant.

- T'as la braguette ouverte. »

Blaise s'éclaffa et Ron ne put retenir un petit rire. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et les deux Serpentard les dépassèrent en riant. Il se dépêcha de remonter sa braguette en foudroyant Ron du regard.

« Ah merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Super la solidarité Ron ! T'aurais put me le dire !

- Roooh c'est bon ! Détend toi mon pote, on a bien le droit de rire ! répondit Ron, toujours souriant.

- Mais pas à une remarque de Malfoy ! Le fait que tu rigoles pour ça –il montra son entrejambe- je m'en fous, même si c'est un peu gamin, mais quand c'est Malfoy qui me le fait remarquer évite de l'encourager !

- Ce que vous êtes puérils tout de même ! On se demande si vous avez bien quinze ans des fois ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- N'empêche que vous auriez put me le dire ! Ça m'aurait évité une humiliation de plus devant Malfoy !

- Mais on n'avait pas vu ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on regarde quand on te parle ? demanda Ron.

- Malfoy l'a vu, lui !

- Il te matait Harry… souffla Hermione.

- Quoi ?! firent en cœur les deux garçons.

- Nan rien ! Répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en accélérant le pas. »

Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'énormité de ses paroles, c'était impensable, impossible, inimaginable ! On parlait bien de Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, fouine officiel de Gryffondor et Némésis attitré d'Harry Potter ?

« IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE… -se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête- A moins que… Non ! ça aussi, pas possible, mais pourtant… NON. »

Elle rejoint Dean à la table de Gryffondor et lui fit un bref résumé de l'altercation entre Harry et Draco juste avant que le concerné suivit de Ron s'assirent eux aussi pour le déjeuner.

-Hermione… commença Ron.

- Schtt ! lui intima-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je sais se que vous allez me dire et je sais aussi que j'ai dit une grosse connerie y'a pas cinq minutes. Alors laissez-moi manger tranquille.

- Ah. Hum… Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que ça de dire des conneries, ce n'est pas parce que t'es la grande Hermione Granger que t'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Ne te met pas dans tous tes états pour la fouine ! s'écria Ron.

- La fouine, comme tu le dit, est quelqu'un, j'en suis sure, de très gentil et attentionné… Nan, oublie ! Et je ne mets pas dans tous mes états, juste je…je…je viens de rendre compte d'un truc ! Dean ! Bouge tes fesses, va chercher Mortissia, réunion « au sommet » !

- A vos ordres chef ! »

Dean et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond et Hermione sortit à toute vitesse de la grande salle suivit de Dean et Mortissia quelques instants plus tard, laissant Harry et Ron seuls (les pauvres petits !)

Le trio improbable se déplaçait vite, mené par Hermione, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Au bout d'un quart d'une marche effrénée ils arrivèrent enfin « au sommet » ou plutôt à la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

« Hermione, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison pour venir me déranger pendant que je mange, dit Mortissia en observant Hermione qui faisait les cents pas devant elle.

- Ton frère, il a des magazines pornos ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- hein ? J'en sais rien moi !

- Il faut que je sache s'il a ce genre de revues, c'est urgent !

- Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda Dean. Parce que si t'en veux je peux t'en passer.

- Non non, ça doit venir de Draco.

- Et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu en as besoin ma très chère Hermione, susurra mielleusement Mortissia.

- Je… J'ai une intuition, mais je ne veux pas avancer sur une fausse piste, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

- Mmmh, ok. Et c'est tout, pas d'explication, nada ? dit Mortissia.

-Oui, c'est tout… En fait non ! Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui pourrait me trouver les revues pornos de Draco. Quelqu'un qui puisses l'observer sans que ça paraisse suspect et qui pourrait tout nous rapporter, éluda Hermione.

- Un camarade de maison en somme, résuma Mortissia.

- Crabbe ou Goyle ? pensa à voix haute Hermione.

- Non, ils sont trop bêtes pour faire ça.

- Pas faux.

- Blaise Zabini, proposa Dean.

- Cet abruti ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Il n'est pas si débile que ça, et puis c'est son meilleur ami, s'il y a quelqu'un qui le connait c'est lui !

- Oui, mais comme tu le dit toi-même, c'est son meilleur ami. Je ne pense pas qu'il trahirait la confiance de Draco pour deux Gryffondor et sa grande sœur caché, lui rappela Mortissia.

- Mais si je te dis ! Justement, vu que c'est son meilleur ami il ne veut que le meilleur pour lui et je ne crois pas que Zabini soit un futur Mangemort, donc je pense que c'est la personne idéale !

- Mouais, comme toujours c'est toi qui as les idées les plus vaseuse Dean, marmonna Mortissia.

- Mais encore une fois, vous allez faire comme je le dis car aucune de vous deux n'a d'autre idée !

- Malheureusement oui…, laissa échapper Mortissia.

- Mais on fait comment pour le convaincre le Zabini ? demanda Hermione.

- Laisse faire le pro ! s'exclama Dean.

- Comme si on avait le choix…

- Bon et bien on peut retourner manger maintenant ? demanda Mortissia.

- Oui, et avec un peu de chance on aura encore du dessert, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. »

.

.

Pendant se temps là, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron sont en grande discussion eux aussi.

« Je ne la comprends plus, s'écria Ron en levant les bras.

- Moi non plus… Elle ne nous dit plus rien et elle traine de plus en plus avec Dean et cette Mortissia, la sœur de Malfoy !

- Elle doit être sous imperium… murmura Ron.

- raconta pas de conneries, elle est restée au Square Grimmaud presque tout l'été, c'est impossible qu'on lui ais jeté un sort. La seule explication c'est qu'elle complote quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ?!

- Tel est la question… (hahahahaha, si vous riez pas, je vous égorge !)

- Si elle ressort ce soir, on la suit ?

- Of course ! Attention, elle arrive ! »

Effectivement, Hermione et Dean se dirigeaient vers leur table et Ron se rembrunit en voyant qu'ils avaient l'air complice.

« Si ça se trouve ils sortent ensemble, chuchota-t-il. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra du menton la table de Serdaigle et posa la question silencieuse « Et elle ? ». Ron ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête.

Hermione et Dean s'installèrent à la table chacun de leur côté, Dean avec Seamus et Hermione avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle commença à se servir lorsqu'elle sentit les regards brulants posés sur elle. Elle soupira et releva la tête du plat.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, mais rien, absolument rien, répondit Ron feignant l'indifférence.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux ! Merde à la fin ! Je ne suis pas votre propriété privée, je fais ce que je veux il me semble ? S'indigna la brune (pacque dire la châtaigne ça la fous mal, BREF).

- Nan mais on avait compris, dit Harry en se tassant sur le banc. –Enfin c'est ce que tu crois, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même-

-J'espère bien ! »

Et elle se leva, prit son sac, une part de tarte et sortit de la salle en direction de son prochain cours, Arithmancie, plantant les deux jeunes hommes une fois de plus.

« Quel caractère, souffla Ron

- Avoue que t'aime ça, lança Harry en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïyeuh ! Mais nan, n'importe quoi ! répondit Ron, le visage écrevisse. »

Harry se permit de rire franchement et se leva.

« Bon aller viens là Weasmoche, on va être en retard !

-NE M'APPELE PAS WEASMOCHE !

-Douce vengeance… »

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en même temps que l'énorme flot d'élèves et Harry sentit quelques mains baladeuses s'arrêter sur son postérieur, ce qui le fit atrocement rougir. Draco Malfoy, qui passait non loin de là, le montra du doigt en riant, apparemment le rouge ne lui allait pas. Ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, pauvre Potty…

.

.

Le cours de divination, qui n'avait pour seul avantage de ne pas être double passa vite et sans accroc, mis à part le soi-disant danger de mort planant au-dessus d'Harry, mais pour une fois, Trelawney n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Les deux garçons sortirent blasés de ce cours sans importance et se hâtèrent de descendre l'échelle dorée qui menait à la salle de classe. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer cette Ombrage et savoir si elle était une bonne professeure. Plusieurs élèves de leur classe, dont Seamus et Dean, pariaient sur ça et combien de temps elle tiendrait. Certains disaient qu'elle ne finirait pas l'année, d'autre qu'elle serait surement « nulle à chier » pour citer Seamus, etc, etc… (write « etc » when you don't have more example. Like a boss). C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension que les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry et Ron allèrent s'assoir au fond de la classe, vite rejoint part Hermione et Neville, assit juste devant eux.

Le professeur Ombrage était déjà installé à son bureau et portait les même vêtements que la veille, lors du festin, à savoir un horrible cardigan rose fuchsia et un petit nœud de velours noir dans les cheveux.

« Elle ressemble à un crapaud… glissa Harry à l'oreille de Ron qui pouffa silencieusement. »

Quand tous les élèves furent entrés et installés, Ombrage se leva et balaya sa salle de classe des yeux.

« Bien, bien, bien, minauda-t-elle. Bonjour à tous ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix criarde et désagréable. »

Quelques élèves répondirent par un vague bonjour mais ça ne sembla pas la satisfaire.

« Allons, allons. Je suis sure que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça les enfants ! répétez après moi : Bonjour professeur Ombrage !

-Bonjour professeur ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

-Voila qui est mieux, dit-elle en se frottant les mains. Bon, rangez vos baguettes ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air sombre : qui dit pas de baguette dit cours ennuyeux. Et effectivement, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Ombrage leurs parla pendant plus d'une demi heure des B.U.S.E, de l'incompétence des anciens professeurs de DCFM, de la soi-disant remise à niveau prévu par le ministère et les trois piliers fondamentaux de la théorie de DCFM qui sont :

Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique,

Apprendre à reconnaitre les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifié et,

Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Lorsque les mots apparurent au tableau Ron se passa un doigt sous la gorge et tira la langue et Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ils se mirent donc à écrire ses principes en silence et pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit plus que le grattement frénétique des plumes sur le parchemin.

Ensuite, elle leur fit lire le premier chapitre de l'assommant manuel « théorie des stratagèmes de défense magiques » par Wilbert Eskivdur. Harry n'en lut que les premières lignes et remarqua que tout le monde faisait pareil. Soudainement, la main d'Hermione fendit l'air et resta au-dessus de sa tête, appelant silencieusement le professeur.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Ombrage ne put plus l'ignorer et s'avança jusqu'à sa table, lui intimant de poser sa question.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais rien n'est indiqué au sujet quant à l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense. »

Ombrage eut un petit rire suffisant.

« Miss Granger, c'est ça ? –Hermione acquiesça- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à de tels sortilèges.

- Alors on ne fera pas de magie ?! s'écria Ron d'une voix sonore.

- On lève la main monsieur…

- Weasley, finit-il.

- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? il faut qu'on s'exerce avant d'être attaqués, s'exclama Harry.

- Votre main Potter ! »

Il leva son poing en l'air mais Ombrage l'ignora superbement. A présent, d'autres élèves avaient la main en l'air.

« Vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle à Dean.

- Dean Thomas,_ madame_.

- Je vous écoute Mr Thomas.

-Harry a raison, si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne sont pas du tout absents si on ne s'est pas exercés avant.

- Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, Mr Thomas. Rien de ce qui se passe dans ma classe ne nécessite l'utilisation de la magie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire exaspérant ? Autre chose, Oui ?

- Il n'y a pas une partie pratique à l'épreuve des B.U.S.E ? demanda Parvati Patil.

- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, vous réussirez.

- Sans jamais avoir pratiqués ces sorts avant ? Insista Parvati, incrédule.

- Je le répète, la théorie suffira…

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? Intervint Harry.

- Rien ne vous attend dans le monde réel, Mr Potter.

- Ah vraiment ? répliqua férocement ce dernier

- Harry, tais-toi, chuchota Ron. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, clame toi ! Pense à Rogue et Dumbledore danser la salsa en tut rose ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui et acquiesça légèrement.

-Vous avez raison professeur. Rien ne nous attend dehors, le ministère n'oserait pas nous mentir sur quelque chose de cette envergure, car mentir c'est mal. »

Ombrage eut un petit sourire suffisant et retourna à son bureau.

« Je vois que vous apprenez vite, Mr Potter. Mis votre insolence vous coutera dix points et une retenue, disons… Vendredi soir, 19 ? »

Si elle voulut dire autre chose, elle n'en eut pas le temps car la cloche sonnant la fin des cours retentit et tous les élèves se hâtèrent de sortir.

« Whaou Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais rester aussi calme, même moi je me serais énervée, lui dit Hermione d'un air émerveillé.

- C'est Ron, il m'a dit d'imaginer Rogue et Dumbledore en train de danser. Mais j'ai quand même une retenue Vendredi… Fait chier ! Angelina va me tuer ! C'est le jour des sélections !

- Oh merde ! En tout cas bravo Ron, brillante idée !

- Merci merci ! Et oui, les éclairs de génie ça arrive aussi aux Weasley !

- ça, j'en doute, dit Parkinson qui marchait non loin de là.

-Je t'emmerde face de bouledogue, lui envoya Ron avec un doigt d'honneur. »

Elle et son petit groupe d'amies s'éloignèrent en rient en direction des cachots.

« Ne les écoutes pas, lui dit Hermione en l'entrainant vers l'escalier de marbre.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il est vrai que j'ai crut entendre, d'une voix très lointaine, une certaine Pansy Parkinson mais rien n'est sur. »

Les deux amis rirent de leur bêtise et Harry soupira en souriant. Finalement, malgré le retour de Voldemort la rentrée ne s'était pas trop mal passée, si on oubliait Rogue, et la retenue d'Ombrage, elle était presque parfaite.

« Bon allez, maintenant devoirs ! claironna Hermione devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

- Hermione ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu casses l'ambiance en 24 heures, dit Ron, les bras ballants.

- Je sais ! Je l'ai fait exprès !

-Sadique !

- Merci mon chou ! »

Ron s'empourpra comme pas possible et Hermione entra en riant dans la salle commune bondée. Ils purent, à grands renforts de coup de coude, s'installer dans leurs fauteuils favoris, près de la cheminée.

« N'empêche qu'on a une tonne de devoirs dès le premier jour… marmonna Ron qui avait plongé dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume. »

Et c'est alors que commença la longue marche du travail.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de travail acharné Harry proposa d'aller manger. Hermione qui avait finit depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ses devoirs (et qui refusait de les passer aux deux garçons), fut la première debout, suivit de près par Ron, bien connu pour son estomac sans fin.

Ils descendirent donc manger et Hermione recommença sa mission d'espionnage en étudiant chaque fait et gestes de Malfoy qui pourrait justifier sa théorie (tenue secrète par l'auteure afin d'éviter de trop gros spoilers).

Le Serpentard mangeait d'un air blasé, participait quelque fois aux conversations ce qui semblait causer un orgasme à Parkinson à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait (passons…), mais rien qui pouvait l'aider. Elle s'avachit sur le banc lorsqu'il sortit de la salle et commença à regarder ce qu'elle mangeait : de la soupe verdâtre dont un œil injecté de sang flottait tranquillement au-dessus. Elle poussa un petit cri horrifié avant de voir Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley s'éclaffer.

« Ah très drôle, vraiment hilarant ! Tss… »

Les quatre garçons rirent de plus bel et Hermione sembla s'énerver un peu plus. Le reste du repas se passa sans accroc : Harry et Ron discutaient de la future boutique des jumeaux, et ces derniers parlaient d'une certaine pastille de gerbe qui n'était pas encore au point. Hermione se dépêcha de filer lorsque les garçons avaient la tête ailleurs et Dean se leva aussi. Il fit un signe de tête à Mortissia qui se leva à son tour.

Le temps qu'Harry et Ron se rende compte qu'Hermione avait disparue elle avait eut le temps de partie ne douce et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château.

« Merde ! Hermione ! Elle est plus là ! Harry, grouille-toi, on va chercher la cape et la carte !

-J'arrive ! »

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent en trombe de la Grande salle et coururent comme des dératés jusqu'à leur dortoir. Ils dépassèrent Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Ron lui passa au travers, ce qui lui arracha une grimace et un juron. Ils rencontrèrent aussi Peeves qui s'amusait à lancer des craies sur un groupe de première année terrorisé et se firent retarder par Rusard qui leur fit une leçon de morale sur la façon de comment il fallait marcher dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portait de la Gross Dame tout rouge et essoufflés. Elle les retarda un peu plus car elle voulait qu'ils écoutent sa nouvelle chanson et Ron l'envoya royalement se faire foutre. Elle finit par leur ouvrir le passage profondément blessée par les propos du roux et Harry monta les marches menant au dortoir quatre à quatre. Il fouilla dans sa valise comme la veille, envoyant valsé tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas et prit sa cape, la carte du maraudeur et une oreille à rallonge. Il redescendit en courant les escaliers et manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

Sortit de la salle commune, Harry consulta la carte et la vit dans la volière, toujours en présence de Dean et Mortissia.

Ils filèrent en vitesse à travers tout le château, montant et descendant des escaliers, rentrant dans des élèves au détour des couloirs et ralentirent l'allure près de leur but. Avant de monter les escaliers de pierre menant à la volière les deux garçons mirent la cape sur eux et Ron du se baisser pour que l'on ne voit pas ces pieds. Ils montèrent tout doucement les quelques marches les séparant du trio qui discutait avec animation au-dessus d'eux. Ron trébucha sur l'avant dernière marche et Harry dut le retenir du bout des doigts pour ne pas trahir leur présence. Il lança ensuite une oreille à rallonge par terre, dans un petit coin à l'ombre pour qu'aucun des trois adolescents ne la voient.

Ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite les laissèrent sans voix.

« Il était avec moi en botanique cet après-midi et ne regardait aucune fille. Il était plutôt concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, dit la voix de Mortissia.

- Pareil pour ce matin, en Potion. Mais je crois qu'il déteste Rogue. Dit Hermione.

- IMPOSSIBLE, reprit Mortissia. C'est son parrain, il passe des journées complètes avec lui au manoir.

- Pourtant il le regardait vraiment hargneusement lorsqu'il a engueulé Harry.

- Il a peut-être pas supporté le fait qu'il ait vidé la potion d'Harry, qui sait, fit Dean.

- Mais t'es con toi, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Souffla Mortissia.

- N'empêche qu'il est sacrément chiant comme mec : il mate personne, il ne dit jamais de conneries en cours sauf pour emmerder Harry, il se tient droit comme un piquet tout le temps, n'adresse la parole à presque personne…dit Dean.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on lui cherche une copine, p'tit morveux !

- Nan ? Tu crois ? »

Alors que les deux commençaient à se disputer, Hermione aperçut un morceau de l'oreille à rallonge qui dépassait d'un tas de fientes de hibou.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Harry ! Ron ! Venez là, TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle.

-Ui ? répondit Ron en sortant de sa cachette.

- Espèce de vieux Scroutt à pétard dégarnit, Ron je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde ! Je vous dis des centaines de fois de ma lâcher la grappe, mais non ! Il faut que Môssieur Harry Potter et Môssieur Ronald Weasley mettent leurs nez là ou il ne faut pas ! À un moment faut arrêter de pousser Dumbledore dans les mandragores ! Revenez ici, infâmes pustules ! Cracha-t-elle alors que les deux essayaient de partir en douce. »

Dean et Mortissia n'osaient plus bouger, c'était rare de voir Hermione dans un état pareil, aussi mieux valait ne pas l'approcher.

« Je… Hermione, comprends-nous, t'es jamais avec nous alors qu'on est censés être tes meilleurs amis, tu t'ais mises à trainer avec Dean et la sœur de Malfoy ! On te comprend plus Hermione ! Ron a même pensé que tu étais sous Imperium ! »

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à McGonagall comme ça.

« Mais je fait ce que je veux putain ! hurla-t-elle en déversant tout la rage et la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

-Pardon… tenta Ron

- Pas de pardon qui tienne, sale mollusque !

- Hum… Hermione, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Mais vu qu'ils sont là, ils vont pouvoir nous aider. Dit gentiment Dean.

-Nous aider ? Ces deux… choses ?!

- Eh oh, s'il te plait, on est là quand même, on t'entend ! lui rappela Ron.

-Rien à foutre.

- Dean a raison –encore une fois, ça me tue de le dire- On ne peut pas les laisser repartir sans rien leur expliquer, ils reviendraient à la charge. Et deux personnes de plus ce n'est pas du luxe pour tenter de faire ce qu'on entreprend !

- Ok ! Allez-y ! Mais je vous préviens qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre pourquoi on fait ça, tellement ils sont bornés et qu'ils le détestent.

- Merci Hermi. Dit Dean en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Tss… »

Mortissia laissa alors le soin à Dean d'expliquer leur projet et comprit ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire par « ils sont bornés et qu'ils le détestent ». Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas, et non elle non plus. A les écouter son frère n'était qu'une sale fouine blonde platine qui faisait chier le monde. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux mais il y avait des limites à la connerie.

Finalement, à grand renfort de cris, Dean obtint la parole des deux amis pour ne rien dire et ils acceptèrent même de les aider un peu même si pour eux c'était une peine perdue.

Les quatre Gryffondor rentrèrent donc à leur salle commune et Hermione monta directement dans son dortoir, visiblement toujours en colère.

Harry, Ron et Dean montèrent eux aussi dans leur dortoir et passèrent la majorité de la soirée à parler de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, plus la conversation avançait, plus elle dérivait. Ils passèrent de son attitude général, à son physique en passant par ses fesses et la taille de son pénis. Ce qui fit grandement rougir Harry, pauvre petit Saint dans ce dortoir d'adolescents enragés…

Ils durent malgré tout stopper leur, ma foi fort intéressante, conversation lorsque Neville et Seamus arrivèrent pour se coucher.

A partir de demain, la traque allait commencer. Malfoy avait intérêt à faire attention à ses fesses, quatre Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et sans doute très prochainement un Serpentard s'était ligué pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

_A suivre..._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à la prochaine!


End file.
